


Worst Christmas Ever (Abandoned Puppy)

by spacenerdprince (Purpl31c3Cr34m)



Series: the cinnamon roll & his angry bae [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, or mentions of anyway, queer platonic, queer platonic relationship, stephs idea of a christmas dinner is pasta and pizza and i love my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpl31c3Cr34m/pseuds/spacenerdprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the worst Christmas ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Christmas Ever (Abandoned Puppy)

**Author's Note:**

> so ! its been a while hasnt it! this is the second installment in "the cinnamon roll and his angry bae" this time the friends are lowkey celebrating christmas
> 
> can i just say how im a big fan of their relationship to each other. like steph always asks for permission before going in on the body contact cause they know how sensitive arem is about body contact what with his family and stufF THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE MULTICHAPTER FIC THATS COM I NG U P yes you heard me im writing a full story for this thing. but it will take a while so i will publish it when it's ready !

_”This is the worst Christmas ever.”_

Arem sighed from his place on the bar stool in his best friend’s kitchen. Steph looked up from where they were stirring the pasta by the stove, furrowing their eyebrows in concern.

”Didn’t think you hated my pasta that much,” they said softly. Arem buried his face in his folded arms on the counter. Steph sighed and put down the plastic spoon they’d been using to stir, walking around the counter to lean against it next to Arem. The small boy turned his head to the side in his arms to look at them, still hunched over looking miserable. Steph reached out their hand and, after a small nod from Arem, stroked the blue hair on their best friend’s head. Arem closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He sighed again, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

”D’you think they’ll have a better Christmas without me? I mean, they’re always complaining how expensive Christmas is with me, how I eat too much and presents and–”

”Hey,” Steph gripped his hair tighter, not enough to really hurt, but enough to get his attention. ”Don’t be like that babe, you know that’s not true.” They smoothed down Arem’s hair, cupping his face in their large hands. Steph leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. ”Listen a’ight?” They started, brown eyes meeting brilliant green.

”We’re going to have the best Christmas ever, okay? This Christmas is going to be just you and me and bad television.” Steph stroked Arem’s patched-up cheek, the make-shift bandaid crinkling under their hand. They didn’t back away until something in Arem’s eyes changed and felt a small nod against their forehead. Steph leaned back and knocked their foreheads together gently.

”Good,” Steph said as a toothy grin made it’s way onto their face. ”Now let me finish the pasta and we can order some pizza later tonight for movie night. We can make a pillow fort. Whaddya say?” Arem’s face scrunched up as he laughed, then winced at the pain in his cheek and eyebrow.

”That’s a lame Christmas dinner Steph!” He said lightheartedly and laughed even more when Steph frowned and grumbled as they continued to prepare the food. ”Hey hey! Be like that and I won’t give you your present,” Steph muttered, lifting the pot and pouring out all the water. Arem straightened in his seat, visibly perking up at the word present.

”Wha– you bought something? But I thought–” Steph shot him a look that clearly told him to be quiet. Arem just sat down in his seat again, grinning happily and swinging his feet back and forth excitedly. Steph rolled their eyes and sighed, trying to look annoyed, but the corner of their mouth twitched up into an almost-smile.

”Of course I bought you a present stupid, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?” Steph grumbled, filling two plates with pasta and walked around the counter to put them down in front of Arem and sat down next to him. Arem leaned his head on his palm, smiling warmly at them, eyes soft. Steph clicked their tongue and tapped Arem’s shoulder lightly. Arem smiled wider and Steph slid their arm around his shoulders, putting him in a gentle headlock and kissed the side of his head. They let go and smirked as Arem made fake gagging noises at their side.

”Eat your food you nerd,” Steph said and lifted their fork. They glanced back at Arem to see him eating eagerly. Steph let their face slip into a frown. Of course he was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in two days. Steph gripped their fork harder, the pure hatred and anger for their best friend’s parents at the forefront of their mind. They licked their lips and forced the grip on the fork to soften. Now was not the time for anger or thoughts of abusive parents. This was a time to take care of their best friend and if there was one thing Steph was known for it was taking care of their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have a tumblr @spacenerdprince come scream with me


End file.
